For You To Notice Me
by wickedwriter916
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. My first HarryCho! Dedicated to FSL, it took me forever to find the perfect song. Harry sees Cho, but does Cho see Harry? Does she even notice him? His mind would like to think. And it all comes down to Quidditch, as always.


Ah-ha! I have finally found the perfect song! Hehehe, I was waiting til I got the perfect song, and I started looking online and found THIS!! Hehehe.. This one is dedicated to FSl, whom, BV and I have affectionately dubbed "Cowboy".. this one's for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor the song.. that's Dashboard Confessional's..

* * *

Harry sat up, as his Transfiguration class was dismissed. He now had three hours until Quidditch practice and Hufflepuff had it right after classes, so he could head there and warm up before the team got there. He stood up and grabbed his books. 

"Bloody boring, lesson, right Harry?" Ron asked as the two boys headed out into the hall and then to the stairwell.

"Yeah," Harry sighed in response, not really in the mood for conversation.

"Yeah, you've we've Quidditch practice today, right?" Ron asked as they headed down. "Hope you aren't going to push us too hard," Ron laughed. "Alright, mate," he said at the second floor hallway, "I promised to meet Hermione in the Library, we've got to get some books and then we're going to work on the new charms list," Ron nodded and headed off. "Later Harry!"

"Yeah, later Ron," Harry replied weakly and continued down the stairs to head out side for some fresh air after being stuck inside all day. He needed to relax, maybe get a start on their Transfiguration homework.

He headed down the stairs and out of the Entrance Hall and into the courtyard. It was really lovely weather outside for April. It was a little cloudy, a little moist, and cool. Harry sighed as he headed through a corridor towards the benches, but he stopped when he saw her.

**I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head **

where I would impress you

with every single word I said.

Would come out insightful or brave or smooth or charming

and you'd want to call me

And I would be there every time

you'd need me

I'd be there every time..

Harry would smile as he starts to walk over to her.

Her and one of her friends are giggling as they see him start to come over. But her friend stands and leaves, giggling some more and looking over her shoulder at the two. She tried to stop blushing and smiles under his gaze. "Hi Harry," she calls lightly.

"Hi Cho," he smiles and looks deeply into her eyes. "This seat taken?" he'll ask quietly and then she'll quickly move her books and he'll take the newly unoccupied seat next to her.

She'll sigh loudly and depressed, and he'll look over concerned. "Cho, what's wrong?" Harry would ask apprehensively placing an arm around her shoulders as she bared her face into her hands, beginning to cry.

"It's just, Marietta," Cho would sob. "She's betrayed us, she's spreading rumors about Andrea, Rhonda, BV and I," she would confess.

"Sshhhh," Harry would console, rubbing circles on her back. And then she would wipe her tears on her sleeves and look over to him.

"You know, you're a really good listener," Cho would compliant.

Harry would grin and hold her gaze and smile, replying, "Yeah, I know."

Cho would smile back.

"See, I made you smile, no more tears then," Harry would say, wiping the remains of tears from her cheeks.

Then she would laugh. Wait, she is laughing.

Harry snapped out of his mind to blush seeing as Cho and Andrea caught him staring at them, "Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath.

**But for now I'll look so longingly **

waiting...

For you to want me, for you to need me, for you to notice me

Cho and Andrea laughed as they saw Harry staring at Cho and then got up and left the courtyard, heading back inside.

Harry then sighed and found a different unoccupied bench and straddled it, and setting his Transfiguration homework out and started to scribble down some ideas for his essay in a muggle notebook with a pen.

Harry looked towards the dull gray sky and then down at his muggle wrist watch and cursed to himself quickly standing up and gathering his books heading back up to Gryffindor Tower to get ready for Quidditch practice.

* * *

Harry sighed exhaustedly as he and Ron sat down near Hermione at their table in the Great Hall, quickly putting different foods on their plate and stuffing their faces after a straining Quidditch practice. Ron grinned when he sat down next to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss before digging in. 

"So, how was practice?" she asked taking a small sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Brutal," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry complied. "The two, beaters kept, whacking at, Rachel and Ian," he finished between mouthfuls.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "We finally had to get one of the blugders in. Ian and Rachel are up in the Hospital Wing gettin' fixed, they took the most damage."

"Are they going to be ready for your game versus Ravenclaw tomorrow?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Oh yeah," Harry smiled. "Rachel assured us, and she was the worse of the two," he nodded his head.

"Okay, good," Hermione nodded inhaling deeply. "I guess I'll go see them in the Hospital Wing. I'll see you two back in the commons later tonight," Hermione said smiling and kissing Ron's cheek before standing up and heading out of the Great Hall and towards the Hospital Wing.

"So," Harry asked Ron.

"So what?" Ron asked looking around confused.

Harry kept a straight face before raising an eyebrow and then cracking up laughing across from his friend.

"Me an' Hermione? Oh, well I asked her out after the last Quidditch game, she even let me fly her around for a bit." Ron said.

But Harry wasn't paying attention. He was looking over at the Raven claw table where Cho sat with her friends wearing her blue Quidditch robes; they must've had practice after dinner.

Cho meet his gaze, which she held for a few seconds and then turned away, talking with her friends again.

Harry kept staring a grin found it's way onto his face.

**I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head **

where I would impress you

with every single word I said.

Would come out insightful or brave or smooth or charming

and you'd want to call me

And I would be there every time

you'd need me

I'd be there every time..

Cho would turn her head back towards her friends with a brilliant smile.

"So, Cho," Rhonda would lean across BV to ask. "What's up with you and Harry?" she would ask smiling, after hearing about what had happened earlier in the day from Andrea.

"Yeah, Cho," BV would egg on wriggling her eyebrows, earning a kick from Cho under the table.

"It's nothing really. He's just a great listener, that's all," Cho would blush.

"Oh come on!" Andrea exclaims. "We're girls! We need details!" she would nudge Cho, who would look back at Harry.

And start at him weirdly as Ron waved a hand in front of his face, before she stood up from the table and left with the rest of her Quidditch team, casting a confused look at him over her shoulder.

**But for now I'll look so longingly **

waiting...

For you to want me, for you to need me, for you to notice me

Harry shook his head again and chugged the last of his pumpkin juice before slamming the cup down and shot up, storming out of the Great Hall, heading towards the Gryffindor Tower, leaving a confused Ron in his wake.

* * *

The next morning, Harry breathed in the fresh scent of the pitch as he headed down early with Ron, to get a few unofficial laps in before the game. He had apologized to Ron when he came back into the dorms, explaining himself, but Ron said it was okay and thought nothing else of it. 

Harry stretched, drawing his arms above his head and looked around the pitch, catching the familiar gaze at the entrance to the Ravenclaw changing rooms.

Cho stare at Harry and then they both blushed before hastily heading in to get ready for their game as the stands began to fill.

* * *

Harry and Ron flew around with the pitch, leading their team out, Ian with a swollen eye and cut lip, along with a stitched and wrapped Rachel, who had had Madam Pomfrey wrap her wrist and ankle before the game. The young beaters Kirke and Sloper, headed out next followed by Sarah. 

The Gryffindor team took their laps and met in the middle of the pitch along with Ravenclaw. "Now let's have a nice, clean game of Quidditch," Madam Hooch said from below. "Captains, shake hands," she commanded, standing over the crate containing the balls.

Both Seekers drifted forward on their brooms.

Harry smiled at Cho and Cho smiled back, "Hey," he said slowly.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"Good luck," he said sticking out his hand.

"You too," she grinned giving it a shake and holding onto it for a second longer before they backed away.

Dean Thomas, who had taken over the commentary, had already begun, "And there, the two Captains are shaking hands. Chang doesn't seem to want to let go," he broadcasted.

Cho blushed as she rejoined her team and stare down at Madam Hooch as she released the balls, Snitch first, the Bludgers, the she threw the Quaffle into the air.

"And the game begins!" Dean Thomas shouted as Harry and Cho shot up after the Snitch.


End file.
